Metalfeathers path
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Metalpaw lived his life in Thunderclan, but when he learns of his father he sets out to find him. Soon Metalpaw finds himself on a new path, but will this path be of light or darkness. (sorry if some chapters are short)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Dawnflower wake up! Sunstorm's kits are coming!" Dawnflowers eyes opened and she saw her apprentice stare at her. She rushed out of the medcine den, heading straight for the nursery. She padded in and saw Sunstorm laying on her side groaning. Dawnflower sat and looked at her, "it will be ok just relax". "Primpaw go fetch me a stick and some borage" Dawnflower mewed. Primpaw raced out of the den and returned a second later with the supplies. "Bite down on this" Dawnflower instructed. Sunstorm bit down on the stick as she was told so. "Push!" Dawnflower yowled. A kit shack popped out and Primpaw nipped it open. Dawnflower licked the kit and it started breathing. "You have a beautiful tom" Dawnflower mewed and nudge the tom its mother. " If only his father could be here to see him" the Thunderclan queen sighed.

"He choose his path and you choose yours" "I guess so"

"Eat these borage leafs they will help you produce milk.

Sunstorm ate the leafs and the kit suckled her milk. She lapped the top of the toms head and purred. He was a silver tabby with dark gray stripes. "What shall you name him?" Dawnflower meowed.

"I have decided to name him Metalkit.

Dawnflower nodded. Sunstorm wrapped her tail around Metalkit and she felt sadness inside. Her mate had left her with no reason way. Sunstorm shook the thought away; she had a kit to take care of now it was no time to loose her guard. The next morning cats of Thunderclan came and visited the new kit. "He is beautiful" Goldenberry purred. A few days' later Metalkits eyes opened. They were a dark blue just like his fathers. "Oh Flameclaw why did you have to leave me?" Sunstorm sighed.


	2. A few moons later

Metalpaw padded into the Thunderclan camp with a vole hanging from his jaws. He dropped his prey and searched for his friend, Flowerpaw. "Hey look it's the loners son!" a voice shouted from behind him. Bronzepaw stood there with a smirk on his face. Metalpaw was always teased because of his father. Metalpaw growled but then a tail brushed his cheek. "Ignore my brother" Flowerpaw whispered into his ear. Metalpaw nodded and looked at her. "Are the elders telling us any stories today?" Metalpaw meowed. "Lets find out!" Flowerpaw raced off to the elders den, Metalpaw running after her.

A dusky brown tom lay there when he noticed the two apprentices coming towards him. "I reckon you younglings want a story?" the elder rasped. The two nodded and sat down. "Well let me tell you the story of the Windclan battle. The Windclan warriors came rushing in and we knew it was time for a fight. The warriors rushed into battle with the warriors, and boy we put up a fierce fight". Excitement filled Metalpaw as the elder continued the story. "So there I was fighting a Windclan tom when I heard the painful yowl of a dieing warrior. Oh it was a disater I tell you, one of the apprentices were killed".

Metalpaw and Flowerpaw gasped. "Well that's all I can tell you for now younglings" the elder rasped. The two apprentices nodded. The moon rose up in the sky as the cats headed to their dens. Metalpaw sat outside of the den thinking about the murder. Flowerpaw sat beside him and looked at him. "Your still thinking about the story? Don't worry it wont happen to us". Metalpaw faced her and said, "How do you know?" "Because I will fight by your side, always" Flowerpaw lapped his ear then padded off into the apprentice den.


	3. The encounter

The sun shined through the apprentice den. Metalpaw opened his eyes and padded out of the den. "Metalpaw over here! Your with me on the dawn patrol" his mentor, Goldenberry, called to him. Metalpaw raced over to join her. "Sunstorm is joining us to". Metalpaw felt excited to show his mother what he has learned. "My little kit is growing up so fast" his mother purred as she padded up to them. The three cats padded off. Metalpaw scented the air and followed the scent of sparrow. Metalpaw get onto his paws and stalked the bird. He leaped off his paws and sank his teeth into the bird's neck. "Trespasser!" a yowl sounded from the distance. A mottled tom leaped onto Metalpaw and snarled in his face. Metalpaw slashed the toms muzzle and threw him off. The mottled tom raked his claws across Metalpaws pelt. "Mousepelt enough!" A blue grey she-cat padded up to him. "Its only a apprentice, he could have just missed the border" she meowed. "He could have been stilling prey!" Mousepelt snarled. "You dare challenge your deputy?" the she-cats claws slid out. Mousepelt stared at her then backed off

"Bluetail! Oh im so sorry I should have been watching my apprentice" Goldenberry padded up. "Its alright". The three Thunderclan cats padded off. "You should I been watching where you put your paws!" Goldenberry hissed. "I said im sorry!" Metalpaw snarled and unsheathed his claws. "No wonder my father left" Metalpaw mummered. "Go clean the elders! Now!" Goldenberry yowled. "If you can catch me!" Metalpaw raced off.

Metalpaw sat at the prey pile silently. Goldenberry and lightingstar were talking and Metalpaw could over here them, "I know it's hard for Metalpaw because of his father but he needs to listen to me" Metalpaw lunged at Goldenberry knocking her over. "I will show you!" Metalpaw slashed her chest. "Metalpaw stop!" Flowerpaw's yowl stopped him. Metalpaw leaped off her and stormed off. Metalpaw wished his father was here with him, but he wasn't.


	4. The freak

Metalpaw sat under the tree quietly. "Metalpaw! Come back!" Flowerpaw's voice came out. "Go away Flowerpaw" Metalpaw murmured. "Its not your fault Metalpaw please come back" she meowed softly. "Why should I? They all hate me anyway"

Flowerpaw nuzzled his cheek, "they don't hate you" she mewed. "Yes they do! If my father were here everything would be fine" "But he is not here and you have to except that" she looked at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I will never accept it". Flowerpaw sighed and sat by him. "At least come back to the clan, we need you, I need you". Metalpaw looked at her then finally agreed to come back. The two padded through the entrance of camp. The Thunderclan cats were gathered around highrock. Metalpaw had forgot, today was the gathering. As Lightingstar named off cats his gaze rested on the two apprentices. "The final cat will be Metalpaw," he announced. Eyes turned to face him and shocked yowls broke out from the cats. "What? You choose him! He almost killed me!" Goldenberry yowled. Metalpaw ignored her remark and joined the patrol. "Make sure to tell me what happens!" Flowerpaw yowled to him as he made his way out of camp. The Thunderclan cats appeared through the bushes and into the opening. The only other clan that was here were Shadowclan. Metalpaw's eyes widen as he looked up at the Shadowclan leader. She had scars, scratches, and pieces of missing fur.

Soon after the other clans have arrived. The gathering began. Cornstar of Windclan got to his paws and began to announce news. "Windclan has been well. Although we have had a little problem with Shadowclan we have resovled our problems. Isn't that right Tornstar?" the Windclan leader glared at her. Metalpaw could see fear in her eyes as she nodded. A shadowclan she-cat who was sitting by Metalpaw dug her claws into the dirt. "Whats wrong?" Metalpaw whispered.

"This battle between Windclan was worthless! The cause was just plain stupid," she hissed. "What happened?" Metalpaw looked at her curious. "Me and my sister were patrolling the border when we saw Cornstar over on his border hunting. As soon we passed by he stopped what he was doing and started hitting on my sister. We called him a freak and he was furious. We returned to camp and that's when Windclan ambushed us" she glared at the leader. "Whoa, isn't it against the rules to have a mate from a different clan?"

"He obliviously doesn't care"

The gathering had ended and the cats padded through the forest and made there way home. Metalpaw yawned and sat down in his nest. "Metalpaw can we talk?" Metalpaw looked up at his mother and nodded. The two padded out into the forest and sat by a tree. "Its time you know the truth about your father"


	5. Destiny

Metalpaw looked up at his mother in surprise. "You think im ready to learn the truth?" he tilted his head. "Yes, your old enough to know the truth" she meowed. "Your father was a brave and strong warrior. The day we meet was a great day. We instantly fell in love. But then the battle of Windclan happened. The elders told you that story right?" Metalpaw nodded. "Well you must know that the apprentice was murdered. The deputy at the time, Spikepelt, Blamed him for the murder" she stopped as if the memories were ripping her apart.

"I know it hurts mother, but don't stop now. Please tell me more" Metalpaw looked into her eyes. "Alright I will go on. Spikepelt blamed Flameclaw of letting her die. He said that Flameclaw watched her die. There was no evidence of this, but it still hurt your father inside. One night he told me he was going for a walk. He said he loved me, as if he was not coming back. The next morning he was gone".

"Where did he go?" curiosity burned inside of him. "No one knew. But one day someone had reported to us that he was at the gathering. I couldn't believe it, but it was true. One night he came back, but he told me he couldn't stay, that the past was pricking him like a thousand thorns. He said he had found a better life in Riverclan and that it was better this way. He told me he loved me and that our kits would be great warriors. It was hard but I had to let him go, I had to let him be free".

Metalpaw hugged his mother. "Im sorry I did not know how hard it was" he spoke softly. "My son life is never easy, you just have to follow the path you choose for yourself". The two returned to camp. Metalpaw curled up in his nest and drifted into sleep. He woke up in a dream. He saw a flame colored tom sitting on the Riverclan border. The tom put his paw out and said, "Join us Metalpaw it's your destiny"


End file.
